Dairy products such as liquid milk are high in protein and can form an important part of a nutritious diet. Unfortunately, many people do not generally consume liquid milk in sufficient quantities for a number of reasons. There has been some effort to prepare milk-based products in solid form which are more convenient to consume.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,834 discloses a process for preparing a dairy-based product. This process involves condensing fatted or defatted milk to essentially the solids and moisture content desired in the final product, reducing the lactose content to below about 15 percent, and then cooking the mixture to produce, upon cooling, a gel-like material. This process is only able to obtain relatively low moisture levels by significantly increasing the fat/protein ratios. Such high fat/protein ratios result in a less desirable high-fat product, thereby significantly reducing the nutritional characteristics of the product.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,625 discloses a low moisture foam consisting of an oil-in-water emulsion prepared from edible fat, milk proteins, water, and optionally added sugars. Such high fat/protein ratios result in a less desirable high-fat product, thereby significantly reducing the nutritional characteristics of the product.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,667,068 discloses a method of producing a solid milk product that retains most of the nutritional value of milk but with a high fat/protein ratio.
It would be desirable, therefore, to produce solid products from milk having low moisture levels as well as low fat/protein ratios.
With regard to drinks, although milk-based products containing fruit flavors are known, commercial products containing juice generally only have only approximately 5% to 10% milk. Also, many of these products have a chalky taste and feel in the consumer's mouth.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,702 discloses the preparation of sour milk drinks which are naturally or synthetically soured. U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,988 discloses a method by which milk and juice are subjected to cation and anion exchange and then homogenized and optionally pasteurized or sterilized and/or carbonated to prepare a juice drink containing some milk. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,764,710 and 4,061,792 disclose the formation of milk/juice beverages by removing pectin substances and tannins from fruits or fruit extracts. U.S. Pat. No. 5,648,112 discloses the use of stabilizers and processing steps to stabilize a beverage containing milk and a food acid, preferably fruit juices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,893 discloses the use of whole milk and indicates that the locust bean gum coats the milk fat solids to prevent aggregation and increase stability. U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,092 discloses the use of carboxymethyl cellulose (CMC) to form a stable, un-coagulated milk/apple juice drink.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,171,633 discloses a milk-based drink containing milk, fruit or vegetable juice, gum-based stabilizers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,202,145 discloses an aqueous shelf-stable beverage product including water and milk solids, but not reaching the level of milk proteins and nutrients contained in the original milk.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,877 discloses a method to produce a carbonated milk beverage but that is supplemented with soy protein and dry powdered milk. U.S. Pat. No. 7,247,333 discloses a homogenized blend of milk and fruit juice but the composition of original milk nutrients (mostly protein and calcium) is reduced considerably from the original milk.
While there are several non-fermented milk products containing fruit juice, they have been unsuccessful in achieving incorporation of a large amount of milk in a stable juice product that has desirable flavor and has suitable stability for delivery to the consumer in a common retail market delivery environment typical in the United States and other western countries.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a stable milk product which contains most of the original milk nutrients and proteins and a good amount of fruit juice and flavors to attract the average consumer. It is further desirable to provide such a milk product in a non refrigerated storable format to compete with soft drinks and to be flavorful and without the chalky taste of most such products.